


A Little Afternoon Delight

by Jaetion



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/Jaetion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable, Slit, and Nux spend some quality time together in a hotel. A fill for twiggzzler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twiggzzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiggzzler/gifts).



> I haven't written porn in a long time and this is my first attempt at writing a threesome - I hope you like it! These guys are quickly becoming my OT3.
> 
> Title is from the fantastic song "Afternoon Delight."

Like after every time they talk, Capable hangs up the phone with a smile. And then drops it into her purse to keep herself from reading through Nux and Slit’s texts - They have plans, they’re meeting for lunch, they all have work to do, and if she wants to make it out of the office on time, Capable can’t let herself be distracted by them. No matter how sweet their messages are. Or sexy. Sexy messages at work are both the best and the worst things in the entire world. She’s lucky that her desk has a little bit of privacy or else the entire floor would see her turn bright red at least once a week.

With determined focus she gets back to work and by noon she’s sent all her emails, lead a conference call, and taken care of the pile of files that had been spread across her desk. Before anyone else can drop anything off in her inbox, Capable grabs her bag and coat and hurries out to lunch. She’s in heels but she still makes great time, hurrying downtown through the crowds of everyone else on their lunch breaks. It’s Friday and the weekend is just a few more hours away, but Capable wants to start celebrating now.

And then they are, big and gorgeous and waiting for her. They’re standing by the corner, taller than every businessman, and she hurries toward them. The click of her heels on the sidewalk gives her away and they look up together. The quick kisses they exchange is enough to make warmth spread through her. 

They get a table in the back of the restaurant and after the waiter takes their orders, she catches the two of them glance meaningfully at one another. There had been a time when she was envious of their unspoken language, the bond that they’d forged before they even knew she existed, but now it just makes her lean forward curiously, and then ask with a playful smile, “What?”

“Got you something,” Nux says with grin that almost seems sly.

“Aw, thanks guys. You didn’t need to.”

“Wait til you see it before you thank us,” Slit replies and rolls of his eyes, but there’s an intenseness to his expression that belies his insouciance.

It is smallish gift bag, dark blue with white tissue paper, and there were no labels and no store name on the front. The tissue paper crinkles as she reached curiously in and then touched the hard corner of a box. She practically pulls the whole thing out, giving the whole restaurant a glimpse of what Slit and Nux have gotten for her - But then her brain caught up with her hands and she stuffed it back down into the bag.

A strap-on.

Face red, eyes wide, and breath catching in her throat. It’s one hell of a present. There are a few seconds of Nux and Slit glancing at each other again - nervously this time - before she hugs the bag against her chest and grins. She knows that she’s still blushing - her cheeks feel like they’re on fire and her ears have never been hotter - but she’s smiling too. Nux and Slit sink back into their seats with relief, but then they’re both upright again, too excited to stay slumped down.

Nux elbows Slit, who knocks him back. “So you wanna?” Nux asks. His eyes are wide and as bright as sapphires. “I do. We do. If you do.”

"Got a hotel room," Slit tells her and Capable's heart jumps a little at that. 

Glancing up at them through her lowered lashes, Capable bite her lower lip and arches her brows. “Well,” she says at last, affecting a thoughtful tone, “I guess it’s a good thing I cleared my calendar for this afternoon.”

She’s not usual flirtatious like this and it feels a little strange - until Nux and Slit break into grins. Nux stretches across the table and covers her hand, his fingers warm around her own. “Love you,” he says with there’s a softness to his eyes that make her melt, and Capable smiles back at him.

“I love you, too.”

Slit shifts, banging his long legs against the table - probably accidentally on purpose. Capable’s smile softens and she reaches her other hand toward him. “Love you, too,” she says and wiggles her fingers until he huffs and places his hand in hers. Big hands, both of theirs, and with them touching her and her eyes on that bag in the center of the table, Capable’s thoughts are wild and hot. Like their evening is going to be. Under the table she surreptitiously slides a foot out of her shoe and then, smile not changing at all, drags her toes up Slit’s leg until she reaches his crotch. 

He starts, but then Slit’s expression turns smug and with his free hand he adjusts her foot so that its arch is curved over his hardening cock. 

They devour their food and get the bill from the waiter when he comes over to check on their water. Pay it, hurry out from their table, somehow make it outside. While Capable is securing her gift in her purse, she looks up and catches Slit and Nux with their heads bent together. Slit throws his arm around Nux’s shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss on his cheek. It’s a very public display of affection, as quick and almost innocent as it is, and very unlike him. Or unlike the old him. Capable’s lips part and turn up into a smile; they’re all changing. They’re all getting better. They make each other better.

She wiggled herself between them, takes one of their arms in hers. There are few other occasions that she’s felt as proud: she closed the deal, she has two handsome men on either side of her, she has their present in her bag, swinging against her hip.

Nux and Slit had the foresight to pick a hotel close to the restaurant, and somehow they make it there without breaking any public decency laws.

Nux deals with the front desk while Capable and Slit fidget by the elevators. He’s still guarded, eyes narrowed and arms crossed; those few minutes outside are apparently forgotten. Capable can see why: people are glancing in their direction, but Capable knows that it’s mostly because people are looking at him - those scars that would be impossible to hide even if he tried. Not that Slit tries. But despite his bellicose demeanor there was something akin to apprehension that he felt when the three of them were out together. So she takes his arm, hand on those hard biceps, and smiles up at him. It is supposed to be reassuring, but as she looks up at the slant of his dark eyes and her hand tightens around his thick arm, it turns conspiratorial. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“You’re gonna be so hot in it,” he says, breath against her ear, and Capable turns to him for a kiss that is intended to be chaste - they’re still in the middle of the lobby, with people in suits and families with strollers. He holds onto her chin as he tilts it up and his mouth is on hers and it’s all over. As his tongue slinks over her lips, Capable grabs onto him more tightly. They’re clinging to each other when Nux finally joins them, laughing and tugging on their arms to pull them into an elevator.

“So we gonna do it right here?” he teases, and Capable releases Slit and looks guiltily around at the other hotel patrons.

But the elevator is empty. They pile in and Capable leans against the back as Nux and Slit jostle each other to press the buttons. Just a play-fight, but it’s a vigorous pantomime: Nux catches Slit’s wrists and jerks them up above his head, Slit yanks back and Nux stumbles against him. 

“You’re such a fucking-”

Slit kisses him before Nux can finish the insult. It’s open-mouth and hard, the two men still wrestling, and it’s ridiculously hot. She’s almost content to just watch them, but not quite - “Hey!” she complains and Slit’s long arm gropes for her and he and Nux move apart enough to let her in. They’re hands are in her hair, stroking down to her shoulders and then across her breasts. She has her eyes closed so she can’t tell who starts pushing the hem of her skirt up.

Somehow they find their room number. The door is still open behind them when clothes start hitting the floor. There’s a big sneaker that she trips over, she gets her own feet free of her tight shoes, and then in a shimmy her skirt drops to her ankles. Nux’s hands cup her face and when he kisses her, lips warm and soft on hers, everything else in the world stops and disappears. With his height she has to tilt her chin up to meet his mouth, but there’s something thrilling in that - about claiming such a big man for her own. And not just Nux, but Slit too - both of them. Nux and Slit and her.

Like he’d been thinking of Slit, too, Nux releases her mouth and turns to look at the other man. His arms stay wrapped loosely around her waist, hands draped over her rear so when she shifts, his fingers brush over the thin cotton of her underwear. “Love you,” Nux says, and it’s not clear who he’s saying it too, but that’s perfect, too.

“What?” Slit demands. He’s already yanked off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants but he stops and crosses his arms over his chest, leaving his jeans open and sliding dangerously low on his hips. There’s no point in him being defiant with them, but Capable understands about old habits - about old scars and how slow things are to heal - so she and Nux don’t rise to the challenge. 

Slit makes a noise somewhere between a growl and and sigh, and with one long stride is in front of her. He grabs Capable around the waist and throws her over his shoulder as she shrieks a laugh. A few steps on he’s at one of the beds and then he dumps her onto the mattress. Her legs are up in the air, all akimbo, but Capable rights herself in time to see Slit grab Nux and hoist him up the same way. 

“Hold still! Gonna tip us over!” Slit grunts as he strains under Nux’s weight and Nux plants both hands on the wall to keep them upright. But Slit manages to stomp across the room and then dumps Nux on the bed, too, which makes it bang against the wall. He stands there, arms crossed again but this time in satisfaction. There’s a glean over his skin now and it makes him even more unfairly attractive - all sweat and smugness.

“Come on,” Nux says, holding his arms out and Slit climbs on the bed with them, flattening Nux underneath him as they kiss. The rest of their clothes are shed and flung into piles on the ground until Nux and Slit are naked. 

Capable struggles to unhook her bra but her fingers and slippery and clumsy from eagerness. Unusually impatient, she gives up with curse and crawls up the mattress to make them finish what she started. It doesn’t feel like she’s interrupting or that she’s intruding - they make space for her. They make a place for her. After he takes off her bra and tosses it away, Slit starts kissing the nape of her neck. Soon she’s on her back with her legs spread open.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Nux groans against the inside of her thigh. His tongue sweeps down toward her underwear until his mouth is hovering over her crotch. “Can I take these off?” he asks breathlessly.

“God, yes.”

He lifts her hips up and tugs on the waistband, and Capable wiggles as Nux yanks them down her legs. She bends her knees up in invitation for him to move between them and then finally, finally their skin meets - his fingers slipping between the lips of her labia as his mouth presses soft kisses over her stomach and then lower to her pelvis.

Slit’s chest is a wall behind her, holding her in place as she writhes against Nux’s mouth. When she tilts her head up, Slit’s mouth - as hot and wet as Nux’s - caresses the sensitive skin of her throat, his teeth skimming over her pounding pulse. His hands are big enough that when he cups her breasts, he covers them completely; as he rolls her nipples against his wide palms, Capable arches up to press harder into them.

Nux’s lips on her clit is a heaven of torture. Each swipe of his tongue sends pleasure shivering through her - swipe, and lick, and press, and then he grabs her thighs and pulls her so hard against him that Capable melts into a groan. 

She’s so wet that when Nux dips a finger inside her, it glides up until it’s buried up to the knuckle. “Glory be, Capable.” Nux moves his mouth away to moan against her leg. “You’re so fucking soft and wet and hot.”

“Don’t stop, Nux, please -” she almost begs it, because she’ll die if he doesn’t kiss her again, if he doesn’t curl that finger inside of her - it’s too much, it’s not enough. 

She can feel his lips turn up in a smile. With a chuckle he asks, “Yeah? Which do you like more? Finger or tongue?”

“Either. Both. Just don’t stop.” She realizes that she’s gripping Slit’s thighs, her nails scraping against his damp skin, but if it’s hurt him, he doesn’t show it. In fact his cock is harder than ever. But any thought to reach back and stroke him is obliterated when Nux’s tongue slips into her with his finger. As he strokes her from the inside, her orgasm builds and quivers and builds some more until finally - finally - finally she comes with a cry that’s probably too loud for the hotel’s thin walls, but, fuck, she can’t help it.

Nux surges forward to kiss her and then Slit bends down to kiss him, and for a few gasping seconds they’re tangled together, mouths open and wet and Nux’s cock is on her leg and Slit’s is against her back and god, if she hadn’t just come, she might from just being rocked between them. 

But she squirms out from under their weight. Strap-on. Now. Her purse is under a pair of pants but she finds it and grabs the box inside it. As she pulling open the lid, she can’t help but pause and watch them for a moment, because she can’t get enough of either of them, and them together makes something in her heart contract and expand all at once. Nux is between Slit’s knees, his back curved as he reaches up to kiss Slit’s open mouth. His tongue - the tongue that was on her, in her - licks along Slit’s lower lip and a tendon in Slit’s jaw twitches before Slit growls and hauls Nux up closer.

She has to tear her eyes away from them to get the strap-on. The smooth elastic is cool against her skin but it warms quickly - she’s flushed and damn, the room is hot - and as she adjusts it, the phallus bobs like it’s getting hard, like it’s the real thing. Her lips are still puffy with arousal and still amazingly sensitive, so when she pulls the straps tighter and they rub against her clitoris, she shivers with pleasure. The strap between her legs is already soaking. 

“Knew it.” Slit’s voice is raw, almost snarling. “Fucking chrome.”

The two men are sitting up and staring, their eyes following every sway of the dildo. Her hair has long since tumbled out of its neat bun and with all the sweat, the curls have probably fizzed up into a cloud around her head. And her make-up is probably smeared away on a pillow or maybe someone’s leg. But in the instance she feels chrome. Shine. All those words that Nux and Slit say like tributes. 

She grabs the bottle of lube and slowly walks back to the bed. When she puts her knee up on the mattress, Slit grasps Nux’s shoulders and makes Nux turn so his long, slender back is facing her. God, the way his muscles slide as he moves - the lean strength of him, the easy grace... Capable reaches forward and gently skims her fingers over his spine, down to the curve of his ass. She meets Slit’s eyes as she caresses Nux and his gaze is almost hazy with pleasure. But then he grins and licks his lips lasciviously, and Capable’s heart jolts. Quickly she grabs the lube from off the blankets and shakes it, and leans back on her haunches so that the dildo juts out and up. Slit makes a noise, something low and rough, something she can almost feel, and she looks up to find them both staring again, Nux twisted to look over his shoulder.

She squeezes lube onto her fingers, rubbing to warm it up, and then slides her slippery digits down the curve of Nux’s ass. She’s probably using too much of it, but she wants, needs, has to make sure that it feels good for him, as good as he made her feel. When she squeezes more directly onto him, Nux shivers. It’s obscene, the way lube drips down his pale thighs. 

But she doesn’t want to wait anymore. Can’t wait. Capable pads her slippery thumb against his asshole and then pushes it in. Nux is tight and hot around her finger - Remembering how she’d felt with his finger in her makes Capable groan along with him. 

“Nux, are you ready for another?” she asks as she bends over him and Nux quickly nods.

“Fuck yeah. Please.”

She kisses the base of his spine and slides her thumb out. After another squirt of lube she careful inserts her index finger, going in deeper, and once he adjusts, adds her middle finger too. She’s going slowly, carefully, even though Nux is panting for more.

“Two fingers and you’re hard as a rock, aren’t ya? Bet you want more.” Slit’s voice is a low hiss. 

Nux moans at that. “Yeah. Capable - more.”

God, yes. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest and sweat drips off her and down onto Nux’s legs. Somehow she finds the bottle of lube again and squeezes more onto her hand - it was too cold before but now the coolness of it is almost a relief. She wants to do this so badly. She wants him so badly. 

“On it, too,” Slit commands. There’s a hitch to his voice and Nux murmurs something and lowers his head to rub his face against Slit’s thigh.

So she dribbles lube onto the head of the dildo. A wiggle of her hips makes it bounce and Capable giggles a bit at that. She can’t help it - with her insides fluttering like mad and all her thoughts fueled with nitro, running a mile a minute. But this is a big moment for all of them, and even with the haze of lust that hasn’t really subsided, despite her orgasm - or maybe it’s just back again - Capable is very much aware of her responsibility to Nux. A few gentle touches on his hips bring them higher, a better angle for her, and then she inhales a few quick, burning breaths. Sliding the head of the dildo down his ass makes him whine and Slit’s piercing eyes rivet to her, and then Capable just has to tilt her pelvis and with a shudder that runs through her and then through him, she enters him.

“You’re doing so well,” she encourages and he exhales a shaky sigh. “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. This ok?”

“Yeah,” he says quickly. “It’s good. Just go slow. But keep going. Fuck, yeah. Like that - Capable -”

Rocking a little ways at a time, Capable gets deeper inside of him until she pulls almost all the way out and then just leans - and the whole length of the dildo sinks into him in one long stroke. She’s flush against him, her pubic hair brushes against his ass, her stomach against his back, and then her breasts on him to as she lowers herself all the way down. Under her, his muscles are hard and flexing. She wraps her arms around him, running her hands up until she brushes over his nipple, and kisses everywhere she can - his skin is flush and slick - and he rocks forward a little to grab more of Slit.

“Only thing better than fucking you is watching her do it,” Slit croons and Nux groans quietly. Suddenly he yanks Nux forward and shoves him upright, and Capable sits up and fumbles to keep her grip on Nux’s hips. 

Nux throws his arms around Slit’s shoulders and buries his face in Slit’s neck. 

Slit’s mouth moves over Nux’s neck. When he catches Capable’s eyes again, he grins. “Keep going,” he orders.

“You like this?” she asks in a low voice and he leans back on the dildo with a wiggle of his hips.

“Yeah, fuck me.”

Slit grabs her hand and drags it around to Nux’s cock. “Feel how fucking hard he is.”

He kept his hand around hers as Capable started to thrust. Each snap of her hips pushed Nux’s cock through her her fist - her hand on the base and Slit covering the head, both of them squeezing. Up, out, up, out, plunging up into him. Nux gasps and grunts each time, and his noises and the friction of the belt over her clit and Slit’s filthy encouragements is getting her closer and closer to another orgasm. 

“Two of you together like that - yeah. Fuck, you’re loving this, aren’t, you? Harder, yeah. Come on, Capable, hard as you can.”

Slit releases her hand and she and Nux whimper, but then he’s back with his cock pressing against her fingers, too, and Capable scrambles to keep a hold of both men, stroking each of them. She loves the silky smoothness of their cocks, the weight of their balls, and most of all, the noises the two of them make as they grind together. Slit’s hand - or maybe it’s Nux’s - covers hers again, and then all three of them move. She’s not sure who’s holding up who anymore. Desperately she kisses Nux’s back, her hair sticking to the sweat and he does something to Slit to make the other man moan.

“Come on,” Slit urges.

“Come on,” she echos. It’s start to be impossible to keep her rhythm - their two cocks are thrusting wildly against her hand and each other and her heart is banging so hard in her ears or maybe it’s the bed against the wall and -

“Fuck, fuck, fuck - So close, Capable -”

Warmth floods over her hand. She keeps squeezing, wet fingers slipping over their cocks and hands, and snaps her hips up one more time. Nux shudders and slumps forward, and then Slit’s coming too, growling out their names. He sags backward onto the bed, dragging Nux down with him and Capable gingerly moves back, pulling the dildo out. When it finally pops out of him, Nux’s gasps and swears, and then Slit exhales a laugh.

“Yeah, knew you’d like that.”

When she climbs off the bed, Capable almost collapses onto the ground. Her knees are suddenly too sore to support her, but she manages to undo the straps as she stumbles to the bathroom. She drops the whole thing - harness and dildo - into the sink. Nux wobbles in behind her, brushing a sloppy kiss over her forehead as he flops into the shower.

She shuffles back toward the bed and then drops face first onto the mattress. Slit prods her with his foot and eventually gets her to turn over. 

“How’d it feel?” he asks as he rubs her thighs. She raises her hips and meets his cock, which slides easily between the wet folds of her labia. He’s only half hard, but it still elicits a groan from both of them.

“Mm, good. Real fucking good,” she adds after a beat and that makes him grin. 

The hard muscles of his stomach tense as she drags her fingers down them. Her gaze traverses the gorgeous bulk of him - the broad expanse of his chest, the wide shoulders, and then that square, stubborn jaw. “Wanna fuck you, too,” she says, catching her bottom lip with her teeth to keep herself from groaning at the image of that. He’s always been the dirty talker, but it’s been a day of exploring roles and emboldened by the look of desire on his face, Capable adds, “You bent over, me holding your hips, pressing your shoulders down…”

“Yeah?” he breathes and when Capable nods, a wide, crooked grin spread across his face. “Good, yeah. Want you to.”

“Want you, too,” she replies and draws him down for a kiss.

He rubs over her nipples, swirling his fingers over one and then the other, and then trails down to her crotch. Just pressing on her clit is enough to make Capable arch. His fingers are thicker than Nux’s but just as gentle, following the curves of her cleft down to the wet opening of her vagina. He holds her close as he strokes her, and it doesn’t take long before she cries out as she comes again.

“Thank you,” she mumbles.

“You earned it,” he murmurs back. “Fucking chrome. Love you.”

She’s too tired to do anything other than smile against his chest and hum at that. With her eyes closed and Slit’s steady heart beat in her ear, she starts to drift asleep. 

“Hey!” Nux sticks his head out from the bathroom. “You guys coming in?”

“Nope,” Slit replies with a sigh. 

She’s dimly aware of the shower turning off. She could probably use a shower herself, and Slit, too, but Capable can’t convince herself to get up again. Somehow she finds the energy to move over slightly when Nux drops down beside her and snuggles in against her back. She reaches back and briefly rubs her knuckles against his cheek before her arm gives out. 

“That was so shine,” Nux says sleepily. “Oh, fuck, we should have taken pictures.”

“Next time I’ll wear a garter belt and stockings,” she muses. She feels Slit’s low rumble of a chuckle against her cheek.

“You too, Nux,” he says.

“You too,” Nux and Capable reply together, and then laugh. Nux’s cock is soft against her back, but when he presses harder against she can feel it twitch. There’s still bright light coming through the sheer curtains - It’s still early. They still have all night. And despite her exhaustion, Capable feels a familiar shiver of pleasure in her core.


End file.
